


*Winkybunny* is live

by Isianah



Series: Hybrids Wanna One [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Camboy Park Jihoon, Dry Humping, Gen, Hybrids, Male Solo, Omega Park Jihoon, Pink Everywhere, Plushies, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, soft, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isianah/pseuds/Isianah
Summary: It's Friday afternoon, which means live show from the camboy Winkybunny





	*Winkybunny* is live

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, I'm weak for subby Jihoon and camboys soo..
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> may have a few errors since I didn't read it again, but it will be corrected in a few days at most

It’s Friday afternoon, which means live recording for the young bunny hybrid. Wearing his favorite pink sweater along with white thigh high and a matching choker, he sets up his camera and his laptop before starting to record. As the number of viewers increase, he takes position on his bed, kneeling in front of his device. When the number of viewers gets to 100, he begins.

 

“ _Hi guys, it’s Winkybun_ _ny_ _!”_ the boy greets his audience, before winking, which is his signature sign. _“_ _I’m back from Chuseok holidays_ _and ready to give you even better content !”_ His eyes scan his screen, reading the donation his usual viewers are making, before continuing, an angelic smile always on his face.

 

“ _Thank you for the donations,_ _you guys are the best._ _D_ _on’t forget that after 600,000 won, you get a private session with me.._ _Some of you are really close, so thanks and please continue supporting me !_ _”_ the camboy says enthusiastically. _“_ _I’ve made some purchases for you guys, hope you’ll like it._ _L_ _et’s go !”_

 

The hot pink haired boy stretches to get a hold on the plastic bag where his new toy is hidden, on the edge of his bed. Returning to his former position, he takes a look at the camera before quickly removing the packaging. In his hands, the [Crystal Heart of Glass dildo](https://www.espaceplaisir.fr/7978-32190-thickbox/nsnovelties-dildo-verre-heart-of-glass.jpg), a toy he has wanted for along time but that he couldn’t afford until recently. He takes in his two hands, whispering _“so pretty..”_ as he checks it, his eyes full of excitement.

 

Along with the toy, he takes out of the plastic bag a new bottle of water based lube. As he turns his back to the camera, he pours some on his fingers. Laying down his head against the mattress, his butt  and fluffy tail now on full display, the young male proceeds to spread it over his rim, his other hand holding his  sweater so it doesn’t hide his rear. When he feels wet enough, he starts sliding his pointing finger in, a shiver running down his spine.  Pulling it out, he slides it back with a second finger, his hole accepting them well since he prepared beforehand.  He fingers himself slowly, teasing both himself and his viewers. Soft moans come out of his mouth, muffled by the sheets.

 

As he adds a third digit, he gets back on his knees and grabs the dildo, before putting it in his mouth, his eyes fixing the camera. The teasing is even more important as his ass is now covered by his sweater, the move of his fingers the only thing visible. He puts on a show sucking he glass toy, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue against the tip, lapping it like a lollipop. Coating it in drool, he finally pulls it out before doing the same with his fingers.

 

Changing position again, he gets on all four with his whole side profile visible, from his bubble butt to his cute beige bunny ears flushed against his head in a submitive way. He lifts his sweater so that it rests in the curve of his back, his private part now in sight. He spreads the lube from his fingers onto the toy then approaches it to his bright pink rim, before sliding it inches by inches. A  _ "ah.. cold.." _ slips out of his mouth in a low moan. His brows are furrowed in concentration,  his teeth biting his lips, as he takes the big clear toy in him until the base, before pulling it out, always in a slow pace,  feeling every relief. He then slams it back hard, a louder and higher moan coming out of his red bruised lips his arm shaking from the effort of holding his weight.

 

He sets a rapid pace, squelchy sounds from his slick and high pitch moans filling the room as he fucks himself with the thick glass sex toy.  His arm finally gives up  when he manages to find his sweet spot,  and he finds himself crashing head first on one of his many pillows,  his hand grabbing the pillow. His knuckles turn white around the cushion as he keeps up with the pace, his back even more arched  than before . Now closer to the mattress, the tip of his untouched cock is rubbing  against the bed, the action making him cry out at the sudden stimulation. Desperate for more friction, the omega blindly reaches out for one of the plushies decorating his bed, (which turns out to be a really  [soft bunny’s face](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiZ6Pjnq_LcAhVBElAKHdVmAUAQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.co.uk%2Fpin%2F568438784211014098%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Bv6b1WlodaFfoBA5TXPmz&ust=1534535290821267) his crush got him) before putting it under him. He moans as he starts humping it, the toy resting in him the time he adjusts his position and the plushie’s.  After a few seconds, he resumes the motion of his toy, aiming right at his prostate, thrusting it in rhythm with his hips, which rut into the stuffed toy and chase the dildo at the same time.

 

Muffled half pronounced words slip out of his mouth as he reaches his high, before coming with a high breathy moan, his hips jerking against  the bunny plushie as he empties himself on it. He rests like this, laying on his tummy, his hand  losing its hold on the heart shaped base of the toy  and the other grasping at his wrinkled sheets, trying to gain back a normal heart beat.

 

When his breath is calmed, he removes the toy out of his sensitive hole and puts it carefully beside him, before he slowly gets back up and takes the camera from the tripod to film his now stained plushie. He takes it in his hand and hugs it, the cum smearing on his  cheek . He then films his flushed face to say in a fake sad tone and a pout  _ "I guess I've been a messy boy today... If only I had an alpha to punish me.."  _ he winks at the lens before finishing with a smile  _ "Well that's all for today boys, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you did don't forget to click on the button " _ _ **make a donation** _ _ ” _ _ , I'd be very grateful. And if you're new, follow my channel so you won't miss my next live. Byeee" _ he sing songs the last part while waving at the camera, before turning it off. He puts it back on the tripod then stands up, his legs still weak from his orgasm.  _ "Shower! And you're coming with me pinky." _ he says enthusiastically, taking his plushie with him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment  
> If you wanna follow me on social medias :  
> twitter sfw @isianah / nsfw @aGoodOmega  
> ig and tumblr @isianah
> 
> byeee, luv y'all


End file.
